My Name Is L
by Jack Legend
Summary: L has a list , its about what he thinks of Light and what would happen if he lost the list and a certain someone found it. Shounen Ai , Some Violence , Language. ON Semi Permanant Hiatus until waking the demon is over.
1. Chapter 1: Da List

**Dislaimer: I Do Not Own Deathnote nor do i own a deathnote , this is for entertainment purpose's only. Enjoy**

L finally had some alone time for once , and he had some personal problems to deal with namely repressed feelings he has for a certain tall japanese brunette.

So In Order to over this he sulked and sulked until he found the most logical way to deal with his issues , a list he thought to himself that would work , so he compiled a list of all the things he liked and disliked about a certain yagami-chan.

He Wrote:

**My Name is L and this is what i feel about you Light Yagami.**

**I Love The way you dress it flatters your rather femenine body , yet the subtle walk you have radiate's power it screams iam an uke mascarading as the dominatant male.**

**I hate Your Little God Complex because , in my opinion you nothing but a self abbsorbed brat.**

**I Love your hair always so neet and clean whenever your fingers through it , it makes me inwardly smile with lust.**

**I hate Your OCD , Ya know for a guy you should expect to get dirty and just deal with it , but everytime you get even a smudge of my chocolate cake on your shirt you have a panic attack and start going ape shit.**

**I Love How Smart You Are , you are my equal in intellect but i will always have fun being 2 steps ahead of you.**

**I Hate how that bitch misa hangs on to your every word , your sliver tongue needs cut off because it drives me wild evrytime you talk.**

**I Love Your Games , your so fun to compete with even the the lives of many are at stake whenver you one up me and feel so happy.**

So far satisfied with his progress he set the list in an envelope on his desk with an apple he was to eat for breakfast tomorrow as a paper weight , he turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

10 minutes later

Ryuk went about the investgation buildings skyscraper looking for a snack , floating from room to room and then he saw an apple on L's light stand , reached over and snatched it swiftly sending the envelope flying though a vent into light yagami's room downstairs.

**Da Da Da Dum , I Hope You All Enjoyed This Chapter iam sorry for the cliff hanger , the next chapter will contain lights reaction.**


	2. Chapter 2: Light's Reaction

**I thank Klei , destroyedparadise234 for submitting reviews , and i want to thank my therapist for recommending me to do this story as a way of getting my frustrations off my chest. This Is my first yaoi fan-fic and probally the first time i felt comfortable enough to express my self this way in a while. I Also want to thank those of who subscribed to my story alert for this story , yall are awesome.**

**Iam sorry for the long wait not that i meant to tease ya ^_^ ya i did lol , enjoy because this will last another two chapters before completion.**

**disclaimer: I Do Not Own Deathnote nor do i own a deathnote because if i did people would worship me as the god of the new world lol.**

**Warnings: Yaoi , Some Violence , Will Be A Cliffhanger at the end of chapter.**

* * *

Light Yagami was having a restless dream. In which he was constantly being chased by a crazed L , only problem was light yagami could never get far because , he was chained at the wrist before he fell down with L Falling on top of him only to wake up when they almost kiss.

Light woke up ubruptly cursing his luck the dream never ends the way he wanted it to , and looked at the clock on the night stand it read 3:53 am.

He Began to get up out of his bed , and thought to himself this dream makes no sense in the fact its almost so real its funny.

The Future God of the new world laughed a sweet little laugh at the thought when he saw an envelope on the floor by the vents.

His OCD kicked in as he went to pick it up off the floor , he saw it was not sealed so he opened it and found a note on the inside , probally another one of misa's love letters , stupid girl he thought to himself when will she realize iam not intersested in women.

When he looked at the letter his eyes looked like he was an orphan on christmas morning recieving a shit load of presents for the first time.

He Read to himself

**My Name is L and this is what i feel about you Light Yagami.**

really now duh i already know you name , damn little dork i never knew you had feelings to begin with.

**I Love The way you dress it flatters your rather femenine body , yet the subtle walk you have radiate's power it screams iam an uke mascarading as the dominatant male. **

like hell iam the uke , your the one who will be the uke.

**I hate Your Little God Complex because , in my opinion you nothing but a self abbsorbed brat.**

self-absorbed brat? , why the nerve where's my deathnote he thought dryly.

**I Love your hair always so neet and clean whenever your fingers through it , it makes me inwardly smile with lust.**

he laughed when he read the words about his hair , awe he thought who knew the worlds three greatest detectives could actually have any lust.

**I hate Your OCD , Ya know for a guy you should expect to get dirty and just deal with it , but everytime you get even a smudge of my chocolate cake on your shirt you have a panic attack and start going ape shit.**

OCD? he thought ah my perfectionism , he actually caught on to that , light just smiled at the words.

**I Love How Smart You Are , you are my equal in intellect but i will always have fun being 2 steps ahead of you.**

Iam a genius and so are you he mused , i love your games.

**I Hate how that bitch misa hangs on to your every word , your sliver tongue needs cut off because it drives me wild everytime you talk.**

Damn right misa is a bitch , and i need my tongue to lick you clean he blushed as he said that almost out loud.

**I Love Your Games , your so fun to compete with even the the lives of many are at stake whenver you one up me and feel so happy.**

Light finshed reading the letter and starting power walking up towards L's room , his foot steps almost echoeing throughout the halls.

His heart was beating very fast as he approached the door and said to himself "I Light Yagmai Kira god of the new world will make you L Mine" as he walked into the detectives abode , he strode over to L's bedside and leaned down to ruffle the now sleeping insomiac's raven hair ,

but before he could L Swiftly grabbed Light's wrist flipping him onto the mattress then landing an overhead kick to Light's Head , L Said "no kira_chan i will make you mine" before holdng Lights wrists above his head ,

planting kisses on the bunnettes exposed neck then working his way up to his lips biting down on them silencing Light's whimper.

The Next Few Minutes were a feverish blur as foreplay turned into a frenzy of love making , Light was in his own little piece of heaven or hell now that he had gotten L where he had wanted him , And ready about when they were reaching their climax , Came a knock at the door.

* * *

**Sorry For The cliffhanger , i will write an actual lemon for chapter 4. Who Will Be waiting behind the door in the next chapter , i plan on having L Kick the crap out of a yet to be introduced person for the interupting his fun. **


	3. Readers Choice Poll

**Alright My Yaoi FanGirls And Fanboys , This Is Just A Notice Stating The True Next Chapter Will Be Determined By Your Choices At The Poll Located At My Profile Page..**

**The Choices Are **

**1: Matsuda**

**2: Misa**

**3: Mello**

**4: Near**

**5: Matt**

**6: Watari**

**7: Beyond Birthday**

**Good Luck Which Ever Character gets the most votes they will appear behind the door In Chapter 3 My Name Is L.**


	4. Chapter 3: Sex Tape Conspiracy

The Dreaded knock at the door so cliche , L and Lights heart beats thumped wildly out of control.

Again come a knick at the door and... and figure walked in

"Get your filthy sodomising dick out my god's sacred ass you son of bitch"

Light shuddered and L Snarled , they both said "Mikami"

Mikami smiled and said "yes god" he didnt move an inch and pulled a Jericho 941 out of his jacket and aimed it at L.

Suddenly foot steps where heard running down the hall...

And then Matsuda dropkicked Mikami in the face

Light and L Looked at each other with a what the fuck look on their face , and nodding both said " wow , matsuda is actually good for something"

Matsuda slapped hand cuffs on Mikami and dragged the Deranged lawyer from the room "your welcome , now if you don't mind finish what your doing , because i was promised a sex tape of this"

Light and L " Screamed what in the bloody fucking hell is going on?"\

Meanwhile in a location across Toyko

Matt , Mello and Misa where watching the screen

Matt lit a camel crush and took a really long drag and said "Do You think the are on to us?"

...

* * *

Sorry for the wait ihope you enjoyed this chapter please r&r.


	5. Chapter 4: Beyond Anarchy

I want to thank Hyper Kid007 , Darkdream Jashin , and Onixx Filth for posteing their reviews , i greatly thank you for your generousity , thank you to the unamed reviewer who said the chpater was troll.

Darkdream Jashin: what the hell why did you do that to mikami he's cool beyond cool but matsuda dropkicking him was epic

**JackLegend: I Did that to mikami for the pure fact that it was amusing to me , and that the ppl wanted matsuda so i gave the ppl matsuda in a purely epic fashion , the idea of someone dropkicking Mikami in the face was amusing but matsuda , matsuda just owned mikami. They will be in later chapters. Thanks fer the review doll.**

Hyper Kid007 :I didn't expect that Near, Matt and Mello of all people to be filming these kind of things! But they WERE raised by L! LOL, worthy!

**Jacklegend: Thank you for your praise , Matt Mello and Misa were filming not near , Near will be in the later chapters helping L and Light.**

Onixxfilth: Aww...such a short chapter! hope another update comes soon!

**JackLegend: My Bad , i can't write severely long chapters like the ones in waking the demon every day , it gets exhausting , so iam sorry , i hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Light and L " Screamed what in the bloody fucking hell is going on?"

Meanwhile in a location across Toyko

Matt , Mello and Misa where watching the screen

Matt lit a camel crush and took a really long drag and said "Do You think the are on to us?"

...

Mello sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out a cell phone that was ringing

Misa and Matt watched with interest as mello put the phone on speaker

A Low husky yet slightly Crazy voice that sounded like L spoke "Yes unfortunately they are most likely on to us , and now is where we wait , i will be sending Anarchy to deal with this problem" and then the voice hung up.

...

Mean while Somewhere else in Toyko

Beyond snapped the cell phone shut loud enough to wake the nearest occupant of the room.

A Loud groan was heard and then Beyond turned to face his partner who was slowly getting off the couch.

The Figure who stood at about 5'10 , looked around the room with his almost childlike green eyes said " BB Chan did ya have ta wake me up , i was having such a nice dream about me , you , and L Chan doing the..."

Beyond quickly stuffed the Blondes mouth with a bean bun and snarled " Get Your sultry ass to Work Anarchy you pervert "

Anarchy swallowed the Bean bun whole and then said " What Ever ya say BB Chan "


	6. The show must go on asap

**JackLegend: quote unquote ladies and gentlemen this is not an official chapter.**

**The official Next Chapters of Waking the demon and My name is L will be posted on November the 29th 2010.**

**I will no longer be doing chapters longer than 1,000 words improv style:**

**1: It is sloppy and poorly managed/written**

**2: Its hard for me to stay committed to a project having to write 2/3/4 k word chapters for a story**

**3: Starting in the month of december i will only be working on Waking the Demon.**

**After my Waking the demon thrilogy is completed i will write no more stories involving Original Charcters , because i get tired of reading so many mary-sue or john-doe stories its not even funny.**

**I Want to thank all of my readers for their patience and participation , you will be rewarded with better material asap. Have a happy holiday.**


End file.
